Funhouse
by 9aza
Summary: TESOW side story, but can stand alone. Starscream has recently joined the Decepticons and now has a chance to get revenge for what he had lost. Inspired by the song Funhouse by P!nk.


A/N: This idea has been in my head for about two months now and was inspired by the song Funhouse by P!nk. It takes place between chapter 12 and 13 of The Early Stages of War, but you don't have to read it to understand this. Just know that First, Second, and Third are voices in Starscream's processor. Also, it's not crack, sorry.

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.

**Funhouse**

All was silent at the Science Academy; everyone was recharging. So it was no wonder that no one stopped the three mechs sneaking inside the building. But why haven't these three tripped an alarm? Simple, one of them knew the security systems of the Science Academy inside out and knew all its weak points.

Once inside, the three mechs made their way to the Security Room. There, they began typing in the codes that would allow them to shut off the alarms, to cut off all communication systems, and to lock all residents in their quarters. When everything was done, the three headed to the labs.

**XXX**

Skywarp looked eagerly at all the models, beakers, test tubes, and computers that filled the labs; he couldn't wait to start breaking everything. The teleporter was about to grab a fragile looking model of a spark chamber when he felt a hard yank on his wing.

"Ow!," he cried out, "What was that for?!"

Starscream gave the mech a cold glare before answering, "Be patient! I still need to download all the information kept on the computers."

"Why do you care about all this stupid science scrap anyway?," muttered Skywarp as he rubbed his now sore wing, "I thought we were supposed to destroy it."

"Because," started the tri-colored Seeker, "once we destroy the original, this information won't be used against us and will greatly benefit the Decepticons."

"Fine, just hurry up."

It didn't take Starscream long to finish downloading information from one of the labs' main computer.

"Starscream," said Thundercracker, "are you sure you're okay with this mission? I mean… This is the place where you and…you know…used to-"

"I'm fine," interrupted Starscream. Skyfire was still a sore topic for the Seeker and he hated talking about him. It brought back too many memories.

"This used to be a funhouse," commented Skywarp, "but now it's full of evil clowns…"

The other two Seekers turned to their third, taken back by Skywarp's statement.

"What? Think about it, Screamer used to love this place but now everyone here is against him."

"It's time to start the countdown," murmured Thundercracker as he finished setting up a device.

"Not yet," said Starscream, "You two go download the rest of the information from the other labs and quickly."

_I want to burn this fragger down…_, First said.

_Me too,_ complained Second.

_Patience,_ said Third, _we still need to take care of the bot spying on us._

Starscream charged his null-ray and fired.

It hit the bot hiding in the shadows.

The Seeker approached the fallen mech and Starscream couldn't help but smirk. "Hello Perceptor. Shouldn't you be recharging, like the rest of your fellow scientists?"

Perceptor's body was paralyzed, but he could still speak. "S-Starscream? So it is true. You did join the Decepticons."

"Your skills of deduction never fail to amaze me," sneered the tri-colored Seeker.

"Why are you here?"

"To get revenge."

Perceptor frowned. "By stealing our research? Pointless, since you already know we keep copies in our rooms."

Starscream now had a crazed look in his optics. "Dear, dear Perceptor. I'm stealing this research because once we're done, they'll be the only copies left."

Perceptor had a horrible feeling in his fuel tanks. "W-what do you mean?"

"I mean, this whole building won't be standing by morning and all knowledge of this research will be gone with it, minus our copies, of course."

Full realization of Starscream's words hit Perceptor like a Grimlock charging. "You're going to kill everyone here."

The Seeker nodded. "Those fools will pay for what they have done, by burning!"

"So you are nothing more than a terrorist now? If Skyfire was here-"

Starscream slapped Perceptor. "Don't you EVER speak his name in my presence!"

"Why not? It is because you know he wouldn't approve of what you are doing?," asked Perceptor.

"Shut up. I'm doing this for him."

"Then you don't know Skyfire at all," said Perceptor.

Tears began to fall from Starscream's optics. "He was my best friend. I could've saved him, but that stupid Council thought I KILLED HIM! They took away my research, my credibility, the sky, and my best friend."

"Starscream-"

"He was still alive when I left! He could have been saved!," screeched the Seeker before quieting, "But it's been too long now…"

"I never believed what the Council said about you being a murderer and thief," murmured Perceptor, "You do not have to go through with this."

Starscream's optics flashed and leaned closer to the microscope. "I want closure."

"As do I; Skyfire was my friend too, but not like this. Starscream, you can still be the mech Skyfire and I knew."

Then Skywarp and Thundercracker returned.

For a moment, Perceptor saw sadness in his fellow scientist's optics.

"It's too late for me," whispered Starscream, before turning to his trinemates, "Has the information been downloaded?"

Thundercracker nodded and replied, "Yes and everything has been set up, just the way you planned."

Skywarp looked excited and asked, "Can I?"

Starscream cycled his vents and said, "Go crazy."

Perceptor watched in horror as years of research and hard work was destroyed in minutes.

Once the carnage was over, Perceptor asked quietly, "Are you going to kill me now, Starscream?"

Starscream grabbed him and said, "Oh no, Perceptor. In memory of our friendship, I'll allow you to live…besides, I don't want you to miss the show." Then he began to drag Perceptor outside, with Skywarp and Thundercracker following.

**XXX**

The group stood a fair distance away from the building when Skywarp said, "It used to be a funhouse, but now it's full of evil clowns…"

"It's time to start the countdown," Thundercracker told Starscream.

"I'm gonna burn it down," hissed Starscream. "Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one," He un-subspaced a detonator and, with a cruel smile, said, "fun."

"No!," screamed Perceptor.

He pushed the button.

BOOM!

Perceptor was shocked. Starscream actually did it; he killed most of Cybertron's best and brightest scientists.

Starscream cackled gleefully at the destruction. The blazing fire, the smoke rising toward the night sky, the now skeletal looking remains of the Science Academy; it was enough to make his spark soar.

Skywarp clapped and had a huge grin on his face.

Even Thundercracker had a small smile on his face.

The Seekers' first mission as Decepticons had been a success.

Starscream linked his arms with his trinemates' and all three walked away, laughing, leaving Perceptor alone to watch the fire.

* * *

A/N: Hard to believe that this is part of my TESOW universe. I hoped you liked it.

Please review.


End file.
